


Benevolent

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Body Worship, Finger Sucking, Hand Feeding, Height difference, Iza getting mad prideful and tsundere, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Angst, Lots of good bye kisses, M/M, Mates, Nipple Play, Nobu being naked because too lazy to get dressed, Nobu being very devoted to Iza, Pet Names, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Hallucinations, Soul Bond, THEM LITERALLY NOT WANTING THE OTHER TO LEAVE, Tail Fucking, dying because Iza does fuck himself with his tail, emotional connecting soul bond, exhibitionism over the phone, facial turned swallowing, if i forgot tags i will literally cry, marking and biting, medicine gets taken eventually, mention of past event of medication getting spiked with something else, reluctance to take medicine, slight of hand, tail job(use of tail to stroke the dick), tail touches, the constant bringing up of oral, them being sappy and in love with each other, typical cat sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Perhaps this was true love. A deeper meaning was to be desired of unconditional love, but between them, there was nothing sinister aside from the desire to tear each other’s clothing off. A purity of simple togetherness was between them.
Relationships: Neko!Izaya/Original character, Orihara Izaya/Original Character, Saya/Rokua(rook)(Original)
Kudos: 6





	Benevolent

**Author's Note:**

> Nobu belongs to a friend of mine that I had in the past. Nobu is a wolf hybrid that is able to hide his ears and tail. I was super passionate about them and I like to think I still am even though I haven't written anything for this pair in about maybe a year and a half.

Iza was on his knees, chest pressed against the mattress of his bed, his breathing ragged, hair tousled and slightly damp with sweat. Sheets pulled from the corner and needed to be washed.

He would never say he hates this. He was fine with being stuck for 15 minutes more or less. The only problem was this wasn’t a position he wanted to be stuck in. He could feel that it was uncomfortable for Nobu, shifting on his knees and unable to decide if he should loom over and lay on top of the feline or sit back and make the feline sit on his lap.

Iza couldn’t see Nobu very well but the feline pushed himself up on his hands, “Just...sit down and get comfortable.” He spoke feeling Nobu move carefully to cross his legs and Iza sat on him. His ears flicked and tail thumped, giving a small groan feeling the knot go further inside.

Nobu wrapped his arms around the feline, pressing his cheek onto their back. Iza was trying to relax, wanting to whine and complain that he didn’t like feeling stuck but this was fine. He figured he would tell Nobu to pull out before he reaches his peak to prevent something like this.

“I’m sorry I should have pulled out..” The wolf spoke, dejectedly.

Iza was purring inaudibly to himself in an attempt to further relax his senses and fight the impulse to grind against Nobu. “Don’t be sad, it’s okay really. I don’t mind being.. well knotted together. I just don’t like this position.”

Nobu hummed in agreement. “I kind of want to kiss you.”

The feline had to laugh at his honesty. The feeling was mutual but he would never be the first to admit that. He liked how honest Nobu was even if sometimes he embarrassed himself. Nobu was definitely one of those honest kinds of guys. The kind of guy that did honest work and had honest ethics and morality they followed. Of course, those types of men were perhaps the best fit for a feline like Iza. The only true issue Iza had with these types of men was that they were so honest it was almost uncomfortable. There wouldn’t be any secrets or a hidden side that he could uncover, of course; there was nothing wrong with an honest man in truth. It’s the kind of person Iza wanted to be: honest. Keeping things hidden and lying had always been his lifestyle. Iza knew Nobu would understand. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be hugging him and kissing his upper back. And licking. And biting. _Biting?_ “H-hey don’t bite!”

The wolf in question was nipping and licking at the soft skin, stopped and nuzzled into the crook of Iza’s neck. He took in a deep breath smelling their scent for a moment he frowned, there were other scents on him. People he didn’t know. Something in him felt possessive, but he knew that he couldn’t be. If he was he feared that the sudden possession would make the small black cat run off, even if he was stuck with him in a literal sense. Nobu whined, “Why can’t I bite? You let me bite when we have sex.”

Feline ears turned to the sides, and Iza huffed. “Well, that’s sex. We aren’t in that weird state at the moment and I feel sensitive right now.”

The wolf shifted and moved his face to press it against Iza’s upper back. “That makes sense. I don’t want to overstimulate you right now.” The vague thought of making the feline overstimulated was amusing for a moment. He wondered if maybe Iza would like that. Become this moaning, drooling mess that would beg for him to stop, try to close those soft legs but would still want him to do more. If Nobu had his ears and tail out his tail would be wagging and his ears would be leaned forward at the thought, but it was better to put that thought aside.

He listened to Iza’s heart, hearing how quickly it was beating and this soft buzzing sound. Nobu chuckled, “You’re purring… it’s so cute.” He couldn’t help but comment, loving it when he heard Iza purr. The wolf felt that if he can make him purr it meant he was doing something right, something good and something that made Iza happy. At the mention of him purring, Nobu kept his ear on their back, hearing the purr get louder until he could hear it normally.

“It’s not cute.”

“Is so.”

“Is not.”

“Then why are you still purring, Pretty kitty?”

“H-huh? Well, it’s only because..” Iza trailed off.

Nobu gave a hum, teasing by grinding against them. Hearing the feline resist a moan he stopped, exhaling a sigh feeling claws digging into his thigh. “That hurt good,” Nobu admitted with a small laugh. If he could see the look on Iza’s face he would have seen his eyes roll and a look of _‘you can’t be serious right now.’_ When he lifted his hand and tried to look at Nobu. There was blood on the tips of his claws and Nobu gave a hum. “Huh. Didn’t think you would puncture me that deeply.”

The feline simply shook his head, not in disappointment but rather, he felt as if Nobu really was the biggest masochist he had ever met. He could never understand how the wolf could even enjoy pain, though; Nobu did explain one day that he couldn’t feel much of anything on his body, let alone pain. Internally, Iza was pouting. _How sad._ He thought. To be unable to feel pain and then find it to be something pleasurable during sex because you don’t get to feel it much was strange, but it made sense. The best pleasures in life were the ones that were denied and to finally get a taste of it after months or even years could be exciting. The feline huffed.

Nobu heard his huff, and moved his hand from his from Iza’s hips to his chest, “Why so huffy? I’m sorry if being stuck isn’t something you like. I actually didn’t mean to knot you this time.” The wolf explained before affectionately licking at Iza’s hickey covered neck. It was almost cute that Iza would hide his feelings, but his tail and ears showed off how he actually felt. Truly, it was one of those things that someone had to pay attention too constantly if they would want an accurate assessment of the feline’s feelings and after trial and error, it wasn’t hard to read him.

“It’s not that we are stuck that’s making me huffy, it’s the fact I have things to do today and I’m stuck on your dick. I thought we would have had enough time but I have to leave here soon and I can’t so I’m going to be la _-aah~ stop that_.” Iza was explaining what was wrong, why he was huffy, and it had to do with work. It wasn’t the whole truth but it was enough of the truth that Nobu needed to hear. Though Nobu’s hand teased at his nipple and breast making Iza moan before he hissed at them, slapping their hand away from his chest.

Nobu stopped, he wanted to huff. It was always work with Iza. Work this. Work that but he couldn’t get that upset. It was almost the same for him being needed to patrol or go with the hunting party to bring back what they had earned and it was almost that time of year to start making clothes out of the leather from their hunts. There was much to do, but Nobu thought spending time with the feline was most important in the end. Hunting and dealing with sales and crafting could always be dealt with later he felt. The wolf had to control himself. If he kept teasing the feline and made them grind and clutch onto his knot it was going to make it last longer. Nobu buried his face onto Iza’s upper back again, he could feel the heat on his face at the thought of being stuck to Iza longer. “Sorry, we just don’t get to do this often and I guess I’m just excited.”

Iza gave a sigh. Of course, Nobu would be excited. They didn’t have sex often and when they did they would go for a while and take a few breaks but today they couldn’t do that. “You still want more?”

“Only if you want more.”

Internally Iza groaned. His sex drive wasn’t that high, at least he thought it wasn’t. He didn’t have to get off again or anything like that if his partner wanted more. Though this was Nobu, he would probably want it to be mutual. “I don’t need to get off again. I could just give you head then be on my way.” Iza mused.

Iza could feel Nobu’s lips on his back, knowing he was pouting. “C’mon, don’t get all pouty. I mean… I can go one more time and then shower if you really don’t like the idea of me getting you off again.” Iza gave in.

“Are you sure? You really don’t have too if you don’t want to, love. I don’t want to impose on you or anything.” Nobu asked, having his arms around Iza’s chest, holding him closer almost embarrassed that he got Iza to say that. He didn’t like the idea of Iza feeling as if he had to do it. Nobu understood some parts of Iza’s past, but not everything. He couldn’t remember if Iza had explained everything about it to him but he wasn’t going to push such a topic if Iza didn’t want to explain it. The wolf found that the best way to get anything out of Iza was to let the feline come to him when he was comfortable with it; though, with something like that, Nobu wasn’t sure when that was going to happen. Nobu knew that forcing anything out of the feline would result in them avoiding or even ignoring him for days; though he wondered if pushing the topic would cause an outburst of anger from Iza. He had felt how angry they could get, even if it started off as light annoyance it would evolve into irrationality. Sometimes, suddenly it would turn to calmness and Nobu wouldn’t be sure if it was from Iza drinking his catnip tea or if Iza had released the pent-up anger upon someone or something. In truth, making the feline become avoidant or even reluctant in talking to him was the last thing Nobu wanted to do. The knot connecting them was relaxing and getting smaller as they spoke.

“It’s not imposing if I say it’s okay.” Iza shrugged, starting to feel that Nobu’s knot was finally getting smaller. “I just need to get my phone.” He leaned forward. Nobu moved with him, letting Iza get on his hands and knees again. The knot was finally small enough and he pulled out, getting a hum from Iza.

♂♂

He sat down, looking at the hole. The wolf saw the residue start to leak and then he saw Iza looking through his phone. Nobu leaned forward to lap at the hole, putting his hands on Iza’s hips. He listened to them purr. Iza didn’t swipe or try to scratch him, it must have been okay, but he had to be sure. Pulling his mouth away for a moment, “Is this fine?”

“ _Mhm~_ it’s good. I would have swiped at you if it wasn’t.” Iza purred.

Nobu went back to his previous ministrations. He would count this as pampering. The wolf understood Iza’s need to feel and be clean, perhaps Nobu understood it too well if he felt the same way about wanting to feel clean, despite how often he would get dirt and sticks stuck onto him when he would run through the forest doing patrols, so it made sense to him to do this: To lick and lap at the orifice and insert his tongue to get inside. It was the only gentlemanly thing to do, at least he felt it was the appropriate thing to do for his partner. He couldn’t let the essence go to waste if Iza was just going to wash it away.

The feline’s tail swayed above him before it arched over his back, the tip quivered in delight as he gave soft moans at the feeling of Nobu’s tongue. His purrs were still soft as he looked at his phone, trying to concentrate on what he needed to find and get his client. It was when he got a call that he perked up and answered it. He prepared himself before answering, to sound as normal as he could possibly be. “Hello, Todd~ Why are you calling today?”

Nobu’s ears appeared hearing Iza pick up the phone and answer it. Something about that made him want to make the feline moan and hearing it was Saya he had almost wanted to laugh. Was this finally the day he will get revenge for all the times he had to smell and hear Rook and Saya have sex? _Fuck._ He felt perverted thinking about that. Nobu gave a low growl and squeezed at Iza’s cheeks, lightly massaging them as he kept licking trying to urge the feline to moan.

“I’m not sure about that. I’d ha-ahh~ aahh... I’d have to look into that, sorry.” Iza spoke, trying not to moan at the feeling of Nobu’s hands massaging his ass and their tongue continuing its previous work. “Nothing's wrong, just trying to open this damn jar with one hand you know, nhhh-ahh- it’s-mnnh just harder than it looks.” Iza could hear that Saya was getting skeptical, humming as if she didn’t believe it before she said something along the lines of _‘why are you moaning like that?’_. Iza laughed before he spoke “I’m serious~” The feline chimed. He had to lie, the twitch of his left ear implied it, making the lie concrete. Iza couldn’t possibly tell Saya that Nobu was rimming him, blushing hard at the thought of admitting such a thing to her. He would rather die than admit that to his friend.

The wolf pulled away once he was satisfied with his work. His hands pulled the cheeks apart, almost to admire how it looked, squeezing his hand against one of the cheeks to feel how soft and firm Iza’s ass was, before he brought one hand to his erection, rubbing the tip against the entrance almost teasingly. Nobu glanced up at Iza. He was still on that damn phone.

“Todd, please you’ll get what you want just- Yeah I know… I know Todd. Relax, okay?” Iza kept speaking to Saya. She wanted her information and she wanted it now, but Iza couldn’t exactly leave the situation he was in without making Nobu wait longer because of work. The information she wanted regarding some place that she needed to know the ins and outs of before she would go there. Perhaps, it was all precaution but Iza understood where she was coming from. Feeling the tip rub against him, the feline gave a hum. “Mhmm~ yeah that’s good.”

Nobu couldn’t tell if Iza was talking to Saya or to him. Was he trying to talk to them both? Slowly, he pressed himself inside, holding their hips in place. “ _Mmh--!_ ” He saw how Iza brought a hand to cover his mouth and to that Nobu smirked. “Such a pervert if you’re still on the phone, kitten.” As he spoke he moved his hands up their sides, feeling how Iza shivered under his touch before he was looming above them, fully sheathed inside and was breathing against Iza’s ear.

“I’m- haah-! No, I’m fine Todd. You know how nyaa..I get. I start to purr loudly when I’m...ahhah-” With Nobu completely inside again, Iza’s breathing has become labored, but he fought through it. He didn’t know how long he could keep up the facade with Nobu’s licking and sucking at his neck. “Haah? The..noise? Wh- ah… What noise? Nothing’s...mmh~ nya-nothing’s wrong.”

Nobu pulled away from Iza’s neck and returned to his original position, his hands back on Iza’s hips. He pulls out half way before he’s thrusting back into the body below him. He listened to how Iza restrained, tried to contain himself to keep a secret from Saya. The wolf raised a hand to gently smack at one of the cheeks, feeling the walls tighten around his cock, grunting lowly, “Iza, your attention is needed here.” Nobu spoke, almost growling as he gave another slap, this time with a little more force as he kept thrusting.

Iza had trilled and pulled the phone away, resting his forehead on his forearm, starting to breathe erratically. This was thrilling, fun and Iza never thought Nobu would do something like this, but who could say he would do it again? It may have been on a whim. “Are you really...ahh..getting jealous over a phone call?” He spoke, starting to rock against Nobu, pushing back as Nobu thrust forward. Their pace was slow, and as soon as Iza brought the phone to his ear, Nobu’s pace had turned to quick hard thrusts. “Faa~ mmh! Saya, I’ll get it jus-nyaa~ be patient.” Iza tried to restrain his moans, though now Saya knew and he was sure she was going to say something about it, but all he heard was a laugh before he had gotten his attention called back to Nobu, feeling their hand at the base of his tail. “Nyaa~ Nobu...what are you-?” The feeling of Nobu’s hands stroking at the base had made him clutch around their cock, moaning out loud.

The phone was forgotten about and right now he didn’t care if Saya heard him or if she hung up already or if she was still listening.

“Fuck- I didn’t think you’d get so tight.” Nobu strained, changing his thrusts to be long, almost pulling completely out to thrust back in. Iza’s tail swayed, between them, curling and flicking as he kept touching it. The wolf listened to all of the sweet sounds Iza was making, meowing and mewling, trilling and almost whining.

“Nyhaah- the tip...nyaa-ahh~ seriously.. _miaow~_ ” Iza struggled, slipping into meows, one hand scratched at the headboard and the other pulled the sheets.

Nobu wasn’t touching the base of the tail hard, rather it was gentle, but it had enough pressure for Iza to feel it and for Iza to become like this after touching and stroking the base he thought it to be almost endearing. It was cute to see how unraveled Iza could become, it was a side he never got to see often. The wolf paused his thrusting, focusing on the tail, enjoying the tight feeling. He had one hand on Iza’s hip to support himself from withering to the tight heat around his dick.

“Nobu- nya~ Nobu stop- Stop touching there.” Iza trilled, begged, he was beginning to drool from the sensations he felt at the base of his tail. “I’ll come if you keep..nyaa~”

Nobu stopped when Iza chirped, completely removing his hand from the base and moved it up their tail, he wasn’t pulling it hard. The wolf was being gentle with it, knowing that if he did something wrong he could hurt the feline, feeling how Iza had instantly started to relax. He never heard him make that sound before. Nobu enticed their tail to wrap around his forearm, feeling the soft fur hug him. “Are you okay?” He asked, pulling out, leaning forward rubbing against the entrance but not thrusting inside. The wolf licked at the feline’s face, noticing the tears. Nobu urged Iza to turn on his back and once Iza was, he saw how their hands were up as if they were like paws. Iza has his legs around Nobu’s waist and Nobu leaned forward, placing his arms on either side of Iza not wanting them to feel trapped.

Iza rubbed his face against Nobu’s when they leaned forward to lick his cheek. “No, you didn’t hurt me, it felt nice.” He said in a low tone, almost a whisper. His tail unwrapped from Nobu’s forearm to wrap around their cock, stroking him. Nobu loomed above him softly grunting at the feeling of the soft-furred tail stroking him. Iza stretched his arms out to rest them on Nobu’s shoulders, bringing him back down to press his lips against theirs. The kiss was soft, gentle before it turned into a more passionate kiss between them.

Nobu’s hands went to Iza’s chest, massaging him before scaling down to his hips. He swallowed Iza’s moan and his purrs. Nobu pulled away from the kiss and sat down. He saw how Iza brought his hands to his own chest, lightly scratching at himself. Nobu lifted their legs, holding him by the soft of their thighs. Iza’s tail kept stroking and Nobu looked up at Iza’s face. They looked content, happy being like this, looking as if he wanted to roll over. Something about it was endearing, adorable. Nobu knew Iza was anything but a helpless kitten that needed his help, but something about wanting to think of them as a docile small cat that needed him made him shake his head. Was it wrong to think of Iza that way? He thought so. Iza was independent and Nobu knew Iza didn’t need him, though he felt blessed that Iza would allow him to do this with him.

“You’re so beautiful, Iza.” Nobu complimented, and seeing the way Iza’s ears had leaned forward, he knew they were listening. “You’re perfect and gorgeous and how you are spread out like this just for me.” He spoke as his hands scaled down Iza’s thighs and to their hips, caressing the skin in a circular motion.

Iza meowed at their words as if agreeing, purring loud at the compliments. As Nobu said he was perfect he spread his legs as if on queue. His tail stopped its movements. Was Nobu worshipping his body? Probably, Iza didn’t know but he liked it. “Nobi~” He whined.

“Yes? What do you need?”

“I need you. Please.”

“Need me how?” Nobu knew what Iza wanted, but he wanted to hear him beg. Perhaps a small punishment for being on the phone when he was supposed to pay attention to him.

Iza mewled. “I need…” He paused, thinking of how to word it, but he said what came to mind: “I need you to fuck me.”

Nobu’s hand went to Iza’s tail, pulling it from his cock to stroke and play with the tip, watching Iza squirm, “Mnnyaa~” Iza meowed and Nobu took the tip of the furred appendage into his mouth. He licked and carefully closed his mouth around it feeling the bone.

Iza cried at the feeling, “What’s- _mmnh-_ what’s with you and my tail?” He moaned, his toes curled and subconsciously, his tail tried to pull away.

Feeling the tail trying to pull away, Nobu took it out of his mouth. “I won’t get a hairball will I?” He joked, laughed when the tail hit him.

“Stop teasing!” Iza hissed, moving his hands to either side of his head to clutch at the sheets. “Just fuck me already.” He arched his back as he spoke.

Nobu raised a brow, touching Iza’s tail again. “Hey..couldn’t you fuck yourself with your tail?” It was an honest question and Iza laughed.

“What? Do you want to see that?”

“Sort of, if you want to do it.”

Iza didn’t respond and simply did as he was asked. Of course, he could fuck himself with his tail. The tip of Iza’s tail went to his hole and slowly inserted itself inside. Iza gave a small moan. He hadn’t done this to himself in a long time and forgot that it felt good to feel something clutch around his tail.

Nobu watched with widened eyes full of interest and he didn’t think it would have looked as hot as it did. Seeing the tail begin to thrust itself inside and out of the feline Nobu had almost started to whimper. He was supposed to be doing that to Iza. “Keep it inside,” Nobu said in excitement, and Iza stopped the motions of his tail. The wolf moved his hand to his cock, stroking it, spreading the pre-cum across the shaft, feeling that his knot was beginning to form again before he pressed the head to Iza’s hole.

“Will you fit with my tail inside?” Iza spoke, clutching at the bed sheets.

“It should. Might be a tight fit though.” Nobu estimated and slowly pressed himself inside, he was right it was a tight fit.

“Let me just take it out.”

Sadly, Nobu had to agree, he didn’t want to do anything excessive. “You’re right.” He pulled away watching the tail come out, and once it was out he pressed the head of his cock to Iza’s hole. Pressing himself inside. He groaned as his cock was encased in that tight heat again, getting himself all the way to the base. The wolf listened to Iza’s moans and pulled almost all the way out to push himself back inside, starting slow, before his pace had become short and quickened. Nobu’s tough hands scaled up Iza’s sides and went to their nipples, tugging and pinching the nubs.

“Ny- nya~ Nobu, you feel so good. Fuaw~ ahh! Fuck- Harder!” Iza almost screamed and gave a wanton moan feeling how Nobu touched and played with his nipples.

Nobu obliged. Going harder and massaging Iza’s chest. Earning more loud cries from the feline, “More! Fuck me more~ _ahh! Oh god Nobu-!_ ”

The wolf pounded into the feline, moaning and whimpering himself. He felt Iza’s tail go to his cock again, wrapping around as he pulled out to thrust back in.

Iza felt the knot, how quickly it was forming and he started to pant. “Don’t— _ahh!_ Not inside.”

“ _Fuck-_ fuck okay. I won’t.” Nobu struggled to say, still thrusting quickly into Iza and their tail. He felt how the tail had tightened, lightly quivering and looked up to see Iza’s face. How his mouth was ajar, drooling, his ears twitching and flicking with each thrust. “ _Fuck, you’re so hot_.”

Iza trilled at their words. After more hard thrusts and hearing how Nobu was starting to lose himself more as this went on, Iza moaned. Nobu had his hands on the feline’s hips, using it as leverage to thrust as deep as he could without getting his formed knot inside, feeling how the tail clutched around it. The wolf moaned feeling how Iza started to tighten around him.

A hard thrust brought Iza over the edge, moaning out loud, releasing himself over his chest. Nobu pulled out as soon as Iza reached his peak. “Sit up.” He almost commanded, and Iza listened.

Nobu was using the wall as support as he stood up, having Iza sitting in front of him as he stroked himself quickly. Iza didn’t need to question or guess what Nobu wanted to do. It was obvious he was going to cum on his face. The feline looked up at Nobu, his mouth open and tongue sticking out.

“ _Fuck_.” Nobu moaned seeing the sight and put the tip of his cock on Iza’s tongue, almost thrusting into their mouth when he came. The white substance was on the feline’s tongue and the sight looked perfect to Nobu. The wolf got on his knees, feeling his high, bringing a hand to Iza’s chin. “You look so hot like this.” He complimented, looking at the mouth and how they held his cum almost neatly.

Iza was panting, breathing out of his mouth that was still open, purring softly as Nobu held his chin to look.

“You don’t have to swallow it,” Nobu spoke, looking for something for Iza to spit on and when he turned away for a moment unable to find anything he turned back to them.

Iza swallowed it. His tail swayed behind him, contently when Nobu pulled his hand away he opened his mouth to show off that he swallowed it all.

Nobu brought a hand to their cheek, caressing him, “I told you, you didn’t have to. Fuck, you know how to make me get going again. I swear you can be a good boy when you want to be.” The wolf spoke, pressing a kiss onto Iza’s forehead.

Iza gave a smile before he huffed. “Nyaa~ you know that if it’s in my mouth, of course, I’m going to swallow it. You wanted me to swallow it, you know you did.”

The wolf blushed, Iza wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t thinking when he did that. It was in the heat of the moment and all he knew was he didn’t want to cum inside of the feline again. Though it seemed that in this sense he did cum inside of them again, only it was in a different hole.

♂♂

“Now that, that’s done. I have to go shower. Work is still an inevitably a thing, Nobi.” He said, and carefully maneuvered himself off the bed. Iza stretched, reaching up and then be bent down. He put his hands on his knees. “Damn.”

“Do you need help?” Nobu asked, he wasn’t sad that Iza had to get ready to go to his job, but he wanted him to stay. Regardless he knew he couldn’t keep Iza from what they had wanted to do.

“No..no it’s fine. I can manage.” Iza said, declining their help.

“If you fall and need my help just scream.” The wolf jokes, laughing.

“Oh be quiet. You would have been the cause as to why I fell.”

“Part of it maybe but I wouldn’t be the entire cause of it, but I offered help and I’ll still help if you need it.” Nobu gave a curt nod and Iza rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll be back. If you need me for anything else you want to let me know because I’m going to be gone until tomorrow.” Iza said as he went to his closet, opening it to get himself a new pair of pants and a shirt, then to his dresser to a new pair of briefs.

Nobu wanted to pout watching Iza walk around his room to gather up clothes to take to his bathroom. He didn’t like the idea of Iza being gone until tomorrow. The wolf was laying on his back, his legs were spread waiting for the knot to deflate itself. “Why must my precious kitten be gone for so long.” Nobu almost wanted to whimper.

“It’s just the job. You know how it is sometimes. Having to check sources and credibility and all that fun informant stuff. Of course, you don’t have to worry about me dear Prince~” Iza explained. “Besides, it’s not like I’ll be gone forever anyway.”

“I know but when you get back I’ll be hunting with Rook.” Nobu brought a hand to his neck, closing his eyes and sighed. “Sometimes it feels like we are never together.” He admitted and opened his eyes when he felt Iza place a kiss on his lips. It was soft, delicate and quick before Iza pulled away.

“Don’t be sad. Some time together is better than no time. Going back and forth from the forest gets tiring and, like how you’re needed at the town and pack I’m needed here. It’s a cruel fate for such star-crossed lovers such as ourselves~ will we ever find a middle and finally get to be together in peaceful bliss?” Iza pulled away, cupping his hands, his tail swaying behind him as he turned away. Nobu listened and watched him. It was cute to see this and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind leaving the forest and town just to be with you here. Besides, even if it's the cruel faith of what...star-crossed lovers? It’s only that way if we let it be that way.” Nobu sat up, he didn’t have anywhere to be. He wasn’t in a hurry to leave anytime soon either. Seeing the way Iza’s ears had twitched he knew they were thinking with how quiet he got.

Iza raised a hand to scratch behind his ear. “I guess, but city life isn’t for you I can just tell. You’re a wolf who was born and raised in a forest with all these traditions. Getting accustomed to the city won’t be easy. Even if I were to stay in the forest with you...I don’t know… I would struggle too. It would be weird to not have to worry about getting shanked or shot or worse. Quiet places aren’t good for me and I’m sure loud places aren’t good for you.”

“I know that, but I would do it for you, you know. I don’t really care where I go, all I know is I just want to be with you.” Nobu said honestly and his ears stood at attention when Iza turned around and cupped his face.

“You’re cute. You’d follow me anywhere even if it would get you killed?”

Nobu nodded. “I’d make sure to kill whatever was trying to kill me first. I wouldn’t die or go down without a fight. Especially if it means I die protecting you.” He saw the way Iza’s eyes had glinted before he pulled away, grabbing his clothes and turned away waving a hand.

“You’ll follow me everywhere, huh? Well, don’t follow me to the bathroom. You’d remind me too much of a dog trying to be with their owner and you’re not a dog.”

Nobu tilted his head to one side. Technically he was a dog. Wasn’t he? Perhaps the ancestor for all existing dogs though as he thought about it Iza wasn’t wrong. “If I’m not a dog then what does that make me?”

“A wild animal. Unlike me, you’re not domesticated. Your rightful place is out in the wild forest to hunt and do whatever it is you wolves do.”

“No, I think my rightful place is wherever you are, love, but I won’t follow you to the bathroom. I don’t have that much separation anxiety.” Nobu leaned back, placing his hands behind his head to rest against the pillows. He saw the way Iza has stiffened at his words as if he didn’t believe them, and hearing him say something along the lines of _‘Baka’_ Nobu laughed and let Iza go take his shower.

It had been what felt like a couple of minutes, but Iza had been in the shower for almost twenty minutes and Iza had finally come out of the shower, he was dressed and his hair was still wet. “You’re still here? Thought you would have left.”

Nobu moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He thought Iza would have taken longer in the shower but he supposed that someone like Iza wouldn’t be in there for so long if he disliked water as much as he said he did. “No, not yet. I don’t have to be back until later.” The wolf said, and seeing the typical black clothing Iza had on he watched the feline go to his closet to pick out a jacket.

Iza put his coat on. “I see when you go be safe then.” He spoke, touching his pockets then his back pockets. “Where’s my…”

Nobu perked up, feeling contentment at the fact that Iza had wanted him to be safe when he would go back. Seeing the way Iza touched himself as if looking for something Nobu glanced on the bed and found the phone. It was locked and Nobu wondered if Saya had hung up a long time ago, but Nobu couldn’t blame her. Now she knew how he felt whenever he had to leave hearing or even smelling the heavy musk of sex in the air. “You looking for this?” He held it up and stood up, getting Iza’s attention seeing one of their ears turn to him before he looked.

“There it is. I forgot I left it there.” Iza said reaching for it only for Nobu to keep the phone from him raising it and above his head. “Give it, c’mon.” The feline’s fur started to bristle in slight irritation at Nobu keeping his phone from him. Iza was practically climbing him, feeling Nobu’s hand pressing against his shoulder to keep him just out of arm's reach from his phone.

“Ah, ah~” Nobu lightly tsked, “What do you say?”

“I don’t have time for this. Give it to me.”

“No can do. Say: _Please give me my phone_.”

“Fuck you. I’m not saying that! Give it to me.”

Nobu laughed. Damn, Iza was prideful when it came to his dignity when they weren’t having sex. Something about that was sexy, inspiring even. The wolf pushed Iza down, to keep him from his phone.

“This isn’t funny! Give me the damn phone.” Iza hissed, starting to claw at him in his attempts to reach and get his phone. Eventually, Iza gave up and sat on the floor and he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re stupid. I hate you. Stupid tall men.” He spoke under his breath huffing, his ears flat, his tail thumped against the floor. He had other phones, but he needed that one. It held the information he needed to give his client and to Saya eventually.

“Aww, I’m sorry. I was just playing with you.” Nobu spoke gently, seeing the way Iza was being defensive. He put a hand on their head, feeling how the dark locks were still wet. “How come you don’t blow dry your hair? Won’t you get sick?”

Iza scoffed, “No, it’s not cold enough for me to get sick, besides shouldn't you have your boxers on?”

Nobu gave a shrug, “I’m not in a rush to leave, Dear, and I thought you would have been in the shower longer.” He said starting to pet the feline who was pouting now.

“It’s almost like you want head but you’re too scared to ask for it. Is that it?”

“Of course not. I’m just comfortable. What gives you the impression I’d want head from you?”

Iza rolled his eyes, “Please, if you didn’t want head you’d be half dressed at least. I even said to let me know if you wanted anything from me before I left and here you are. Still naked and keeping my phone from me, so what do you want from me?”

Nobu raised a brow. Iza did think too hard he noticed. They certainly did read into every little thing but it was their job to do that. Nobu didn’t want Iza to feel as if he had to question and try to figure everything out. Some things he did were simple. “I don’t need anything from you. I just wanted to tease you, is all. I just don’t want you to leave so soon.”

Iza sighed, shifting his position to face Nobu and look up at him. His hand found its place by their pelvis. “Are you sure? You know I don’t mind giving head. It’s one of the things I enjoy doing actually.”

Now that Iza put it that way, Nobu didn’t mind the idea of Iza giving head if he actually liked doing it. It made him feel less guilty, thinking that he was just using him. The wolf gently pulled at their ear, before he moved his hand down to caress Iza’s chin, as if in thought. “I’m sure. I wouldn’t want to rip you out of your clothes now that you have them on and besides, I don’t want to make you feel like you have to please me.”

Iza gave a hum, purring softly as Nobu pet him. His vision flickered, seeing someone else in Nobu’s place. The feline closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling of Nobu’s hand in his hair. When their hand went to his chin, he leaned into it. It was a tender moment and already it was being ruined with images of the past. “Then…” he started off quietly before he moved to stand up, going to Nobu’s neck. “Give me my phone, I’ve been good after all.”

When Iza moved up, Nobu let it happen, moving the hand that held his phone to his side. Laughed when he heard that they still wanted their phone. “Okay, but I need to ask.” As he spoke he moved the hand from Iza’s chin to his waist.

“What is it?”

“You had your medicine today, right?”

Iza was quiet at their question, opting to nuzzle into the crook of their neck, placing his arms on their shoulders, to hold Nobu closer to him. He didn’t care if Nobu’s dick was half hard, perhaps still excited from earlier when the feline had swallowed. It was amusing to think Nobu would still be wanting to go, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Iza licked and nipped at their neck. He didn’t want to answer the question because the truth was he hadn’t.

Nobu gave a hum, moving his hand up their waist to rub their back. “Sweetheart, you can't distract me with that tactic, you know. We already had sex, and I’m pretty satisfied.” He laughs, though truthfully, he would go another round, or he supposed he could let Iza do as he had wanted in giving head. Mentally, Nobu shook the thoughts. He couldn’t succumb to the temptation. Iza obviously hadn’t taken his medicine if he was avoiding the conversation.

Iza stopped biting and licking at Nobu’s neck when he said it wasn’t going to work on them. Mentally he cursed. He started to purr softly, “I know, I don’t know. I thought I’d be okay today without it.”

“I understand but it’s important, isn’t it? I don't...want you to close yourself off like you did when that bastard spiked your tea.” Nobu spoke, putting his other arm that held the phone around Iza, pulling them closer. When Iza had pulled his face away from the crook of the neck and cupped his hands on the wolf’s cheeks, Nobu’s ears were still out, flat to display worry. His hands had found their place back on Iza’s waist.

As Iza looked at Nobu’s face, trying to read his expression, it was futile and impossible. He wished he could read the expressions, but he felt the distress and saw the worry. Again, he saw someone else again. A flash of a distant memory of being in this position with someone else. The memory reminded him nothing of the tenderness between himself and Nobu. It was rough, sharp and hard. There was a sensation of harshness against his neck. Iza closed his eyes and pressed his forehead onto theirs. “Okay, I’ll drink my tea. Don’t worry, okay?”

Nobu studied Iza’s face, saw how their brows had furrowed as if something distasteful had occurred, how their ears twitched and turned to the sides before he closed his eyes and bunted their forehead onto his. He wondered what they were thinking, wondered what they saw that made him become like this. The wolf could feel their oncoming waves of what seemed to be anguish, a pain that hurt far too deep. The door between them held most of it off, Iza had his side closed most of the time. Nobu understood why he had it closed, but he had told the feline before that it was okay if he would get hurt from the emotions alone that struck deeply into his mate’s soul. He had told the feline before that he would support him no matter what had happened and that he didn’t need to be afraid of himself.

How could Nobu blame him for having the door closed regardless? He knew Iza had dealt with these emotions all alone, but Iza wasn’t alone anymore. The wolf wanted so badly for Iza to understand, yearned for the day that Iza wouldn’t feel the need to hide in plain sight. Nobu saw through everything Iza threw at him: the lies, the facades, the avoidance. Perhaps that’s what made Iza afraid? Nobu didn’t know. He wasn’t seeing what he wanted to see out of the feline, he simply saw them for who they were. To him, Iza was the sweetest, most charming and loving individual he had ever met. He felt blessed to meet and hold and care and love this feline who thought himself a god, but even gods were fragile things.

Gods needed help sometimes, and Nobu was willing to become the prophet if it meant he could reach out for them, hold their hand and have it be known that even if Iza were a God, he wasn’t alone and that his words were not falling onto deaf ears. He wished that holding onto Iza like this would somehow transfer their pain to him, knowing he could handle it though, for how long Nobu didn’t know. The wolf was willing to suffer in the place of this small, black, fragile cat that would cry over something as small as strawberry milk, if it meant that he could heal them from the suffering. For a moment, Nobu was quiet. He moved his face to their neck, continuing to hold the feline close. Nobu felt how tense they were as he held them, but soon they relaxed and returned the embrace.

Iza wasn’t sure what to think. It didn’t make sense to him why Nobu was always so worried about him, of course, the bond between them would tell him that through the door, Nobu was always there. Sometimes feeling as if he was sitting right outside the door with his back on the wood waiting for some type of response even if he would slip notes underneath the door. Of course, there were times the feline wouldn’t respond and Nobu would continually and faithfully wait for any kind of answer. Iza knew some things about Nobu, but not everything and he supposed it was a mutual feeling. They hadn’t had a heart to heart, talking about their pasts in extreme detail. There were only a few times over text they had spoken of the past. Iza was unsure if he wanted to share it, though he knew it would help Nobu understand him better.

Perhaps he wanted to stay a mystery and let Nobu figure it out himself, but Iza knew that may cause problems. It always had. He remembered the talk they had about the bond, how angry he was that Nobu hadn’t told him much. The feline understood why he kept it to himself now, but he supposed Nobu forgot that his profession was to go on a little amount of information and finally figure out the whole story.

Iza kept purring as Nobu held him. He put his face on their chest and for a moment he felt better. When he started to pull away, Nobu loosened his hold. Iza had his hands on their forearms, he looked at the floor, though he forgot Nobu wasn’t dressed and still in the nude. He gave a quiet laugh before he looked up at Nobu. “You should get dressed or shower.” The feline spoke, reaching up, ghosting a kiss onto their lips.

Nobu gave a hum. “I know, but you’re okay, right? Should I make your tea?”

The feline could hear the worry, despite how well Nobu had covered it up. The wolf’s body language was too easy to read. It was something Iza liked, something he could do to try and read Nobu without resorting to their bond that inevitably helped in diagnosing how Nobu felt. Iza gave a smile, to this day Iza still had no idea what he had done to win their affections. He remembered flirting, teasing and having a one-night stand with Nobu before and then again when he had been turned into a heat-induced mess where everything was uncomfortable and difficult. Iza would never wish to go through that again, it had messed with his psyche and confused him; made him think for a moment that he should stay that way and that he deserved that type of punishment. It was wrong to think in the end. He had done nothing wrong to invoke the wrath of a man that he didn’t have much to do with aside from arguing. Iza knew these thoughts were becoming intrusive. They were things he shouldn’t be forced to remember but inevitably, he was beginning to remember distasteful and horrible things from the past. “I can make it. Do you not trust me, _Liebe_?” Iza said, his words questioning their trust in him were laced with a teasing tone. It wasn’t the right time to tease, he knew that, but he couldn’t handle the tension and the pressure of the air that felt too thick in the moment.

Nobu’s ears had leaned forward at their smile and when he heard them speak a word in German he pressed a kiss onto their forehead, completely relaxing his hold and laughed at their teasing words. “I trust you. I just worry really. I just want to make sure you’re okay and I want to help you. You’re not alone, _Amour_.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, you know that. If I was really in trouble I’d ask for help.” Iza pulled away now, turning on his heels playfully and then he’s holding up his phone facing away from Nobu going to his door.

“Wait, when did..?” Nobu asked confused but amused looking at his empty hand that held their phone.

“Oh please, you should always know to watch the hands and not the mouth when you have something someone wants.” Iza said, turning back to look at Nobu seeing how amused they were becoming.

Nobu laughed, “You are good with your hands. I’ll have to remember that.” Then he moved from where he was and reached for his undergarments to put them on. The wolf wasn’t going to ask how Iza got good at sleight of hand, considering their line of work. He assumed he had to be good at that if he had to steal information to sell it off. There were many implications of what it meant for Iza to be good with his hands and he tried to stay in an innocent mindset, finding it difficult. He thought of more sinful things quickly, finding that resisting the thought forced it to come back ten-folds stronger. Nobu had wanted to ask why Iza liked to be restrained, but it must have been obvious. The feline was sneaky, naughty and bratty when he wanted to be. Mentally he shook the thought. Right now it was more important for Iza to drink his tea.

The wolf looked up to ask a question but Iza was already gone. Sleight of hand and soft-footed. He didn’t even register the chime of the bell; since, he heard it so much it was often tuned out, but at a time like this he wished he did hear when Iza went down the stairs. A small huff escaped his lips and he went out of Iza’s room to go find the feline in question. Going down the stairs he could hear the water starting to boil and once in the living room he found his feline at his computer, typing away. Nobu didn’t mind it, he knew it was important for Iza to work, though sometimes he wished they wouldn’t work so hard and stay up for days to get a job done. Seeing the way their ear had turned he knew they were half paying attention to him.

“I see you finally got dressed, or I guess as dressed as you can get.” Iza said, continuing to type.

Nobu brought a hand to his neck, “Hey, I would have been dressed sooner. Blame the knot.” He chuckled and hearing Iza laugh at that he could feel a sort of calmness.

Iza moved on his swivel chair, pushing himself from it to go to the kitchen. “Are you hungry or anything?”

“Sort of, what do you have?”

The feline opened the fridge. Pouted when he saw there wasn’t much inside. “Well, there’s some sushi rolls from yesterday. They are still good if you want that.”

Nobu was in the kitchen and looked inside. It was almost barren, aside from various drinks and food that couldn’t be considered a meal. The sight of it made Nobu wonder just how unprioritized Iza was when it came to feeding himself. “Is your fridge always…?”

“Sometimes. I don’t eat much.”

“You don’t eat much because you hardly got anything to eat.”

“No, I just...you now eat out. There isn’t much of a point for me to cook anything here if there are restaurants and convenience stores and even vending machines literally a block away from here.” Iza countered, his ears flat as he pulled away from the fridge to begin making his tea.

The wolf brought a hand to his jawline. His fridge was completely different from Iza’s. It was more or less full of foods that he would eat for the week and each was different from the last. “That’s…” Nobu furrowed his brows for a moment. “Well, if you want I can cook you dinner whenever you want it’s really no big deal. I love cooking and cooking for you would be so wonderful like I did when I had Juoru with me that one day.” He scratched his chest and turned his head to look at Iza.

The feline was in the middle of crafting his tea as Nobu spoke, “You really don’t have to do that. I can take care of myself. I just hadn’t gotten the chance to go shopping for groceries. You know how it goes, being busy and all that.” Iza spoke, waving it off as nothing more than some small obstacle.

“But I want to. You’re so busy and stuff it has to be hard for you to even take a day to make a home cooked meal and enjoy it. I want to take care of you and stuff.” Nobu spoke, stepping towards them and hugged them from behind, nuzzling their neck. “I love you, you know.”

Iza purred when Nobu held him from behind, the tips of his ears turned a light shade of pink, trying not to blush but he felt the heat on his face when Nobu said he loved him. The feline finished making his tea and brought a hand to rest on top of Nobu’s head. “I know. I love you too, but you don’t...have to take care of me. Pamper me sure but do everything? I don’t know. It would make me feel like you’re some kind of maid.” Iza laughed lightly.

Nobu’s hug had tightened for a moment. Sometimes Iza was dense. Sometimes he wished the feline didn’t read so deep into something. He could feel that they were uneasy about the thought of it, perhaps thinking of something provoking the feelings of anxiousness. “I never said I would do everything I just want to help you and be with you and make everything seem easier. I don’t ever want to take away your independence because that’s who you are and I don’t want to change you or make you into something you’re not.” The wolf explained, his hold loosened when he felt Iza’s hand move away from his head, saw them take a sip of their tea before the feline sighed. The wave of calmness was almost instantaneous. It was a feeling Nobu liked to feel from the feline, knowing it would tell him that they were coming back into their true state of mind.

“Aww~ Nobi is so sweet. I wouldn’t change you either, and if I did well; I don’t think I would like it very much.” Iza said before taking another sip of his tea, feeling another wave of calmness seize at his senses, relaxing his form and making him sleepy. The feline placed the cup on the counter and turned in Nobu’s arms to face him. “To me, you’re perfect how you are.” He purred, nuzzling his face into their chest.

Nobu wished he could purr. He would be purring in the extremes at Iza’s comments, how sweet and loving they were when he was finally calm and himself, despite the signs of sleepiness overtaking their form. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Iza laughed, his ears leaned forward, “Nyaa~ I think you’re handsome, you big buff tall man.”

“You called me a stupid tall man earlier.” Nobu commented, bringing his hand up their back to run his fingers through the hair at the back of their head. Their hair was damp, though still far too wet for Nobu’s liking.

The feline instantly pouted, “Well, you are that sometimes but right now you’re a handsome buff tall man so just take the compliment.”

Nobu pressed a kiss onto Iza’s cheek as they spoke, “Only if you accept my compliment, Pretty Kitty.” He heard the soft trill from Iza. Internally he wanted to scream. The soft trills from the feline were the cutest he heard and instantly he pressed his chest flush against Iza’s, his arms going to the center of their back to hold him tight.

Iza had his hands on Nobu’s chest, trilled again when they held onto him. The feeling of being squished was soothing for a moment. When Nobu leaned into him, pressing his pelvis against them, the feline gave a small meow. He was being pressed against the counter and feeling Nobu suck and kiss at his neck he continued his soft purrs. Iza gave a soft moan, “Nobi- nyaah~ Wait, why are you…?”

Nobu’s wolf ear had flicked at their question and he stopped when they said to wait, pressing his forehead onto Iza’s. “You’re just so cute when you make all of those sounds. It’s hard to control myself, I’m sorry.”

The feline’s ears perked at their words. It wouldn’t surprise him if Nobu wanted what he offered earlier. “Do you want me to blow you?” He asked, and saw the way Nobu’s ears had turned to the sides as if he wasn’t sure. “The kitchen is a weird place for me to give you head, but what can I say, we had sex on one of the counters before.” Iza commented with a laugh, his hands scaling down their chest to their waist resting on their hips. He gave a hum when Nobu’s hold had loosened.

Nobu shook his head, “No, I would but you have to leave, don’t you? I don’t want to make you more late than you already are.” He spoke, almost sad at the thought because it was true. Iza was late in meeting his client. The wolf pulled himself away, giving them room and feeling how Iza pressed their chest onto theirs, wrapping their arms around his neck, Nobu placed his hands on their lower back, just above their tail.

Iza gently pressed his nose against theirs, closing his eyes. “Okay, but just know you have a get head for free card in your pocket then, because I really wanted to.” He laughed, “Well I always do.” The feline heard them laugh, but he was serious and pressed a gentle and chaste kiss onto their lips before he turned around to get his tea.

That was something Nobu would have to remember. Wondered if Iza would always want to worship his cock that way, be lavishing it in the most affectionate of ways but truthfully, Nobu wasn’t against that idea. To him it was God’s gift to get a blowjob from Iza; though, if he thought about it, perhaps Iza really was the God he claimed to be sometimes. No wonder it was such a blessing, he mused. “Whatever you say, love. I’ll have to keep that in mind then.” With his statement, he pulled away to allow Iza to return to his tea to drink the medication and went on a scavenger hunt for something to eat. He looked high and low, thinking of what he wanted to eat, ultimately settling on the sushi Iza had offered and went to the office living room.

Iza’s apartment had such a modern take, the leather couch, loveseat and armchair looked expensive, Nobu wondered just how much it all was. He saw their bookshelves, the center and the shelf above it had what seemed to be collectibles. Some of the items seemed old, like relics and others were plain rocks that seemed shiny. He then saw small glass animals, and upon picking up a small handle there was a secret compartment to hide small things inside. It was adorable. Looking at the highest part of the shelf he saw what he thought was a cat bed. Iza didn’t sleep up there too did he? Truthfully it wouldn’t have surprised Nobu, but it seemed too small for him. There was hardly any space. He peered down at the bottom two shelves and only found various books. Nobu went to sit on the luxurious loveseat and the coffee table looked to be made of high-quality wood that had been polished to perfection. Nobu didn’t even want to think about the polished floors. He was sure that if he tried to walk on them in his wolf form he would slip across it.

It was obvious that Iza was rich. From where he sat, he could see Iza from the window that seemed to serve the purpose of some kind of bar that looked to be an island separating his kitchen and living room. Looking around again, it was clear that this bottom level floor was for the sole purpose of dealing and talking with clients. There were not many personal belongings to be seen. All of it seemed to be upstairs, hidden away in his room or the other room he hadn’t bothered to go into yet. Nobu turned on the TV finding that it had been left on the news, which was not surprising. He flicked through several channels in an attempt to find something interesting to watch. As he done this, he slowly ate the sushi.

Iza appeared from the kitchen looking at his phone again. He had drank all of his tea and was now getting in contact with his client, who, unsurprisingly, was late as well. It seemed luck was on his side and they had asked to meet in thirty minutes, to which Iza happily agreed to. Seeing Nobu sitting on the love seat he sat next to him and turned to lay on his back, his head resting on their thigh. “Feed me too~”

Nobu had picked some type of comedy channel and simply left it as that. When Iza had sat next to him and moved to be on his back, his legs hanging over the armrest and hearing their demand of wanting to be fed, Nobu simply obliged. He picked up one of the rolls and instantly Iza had his mouth open waiting to get hand fed. The wolf laughed. It wasn’t often that he got to hand feed the feline. “I thought you had to go see that guy.”

The feline chewed on the sushi, his ears quivered in delight. Swallowed when Nobu said something. “Here in a few minutes, they got held up too and asked to meet in about 20 minutes.” He said before Nobu had given him another roll.

The wolf gave a hum, wondered what could have held up the client but he considered to not think of it. “Well, alright then. That means we could have gone again.” He laughed, mostly at the thought of going again. Nobu wasn’t entirely in the mood at the moment, enjoying the calmness, happiness and sleepy gentle waves he felt seeping under the door. Checking himself emotionally, he felt content and perfectly happy with how things were despite the small tinge of sadness at the feeling of Iza being away until tomorrow, presumably in the afternoon. A whole day without Iza. It was sad to think of, but Nobu knew he would be fine, as long as he could feel and speak to Iza emotionally through the door that was enough for a few days. Nobu brought a roll to his own mouth to eat.

“Mmh~ maybe. Who knows what we could have done in twenty minutes.” Iza raised a hand to wave it off, receiving another sushi and ate it quickly.

Once Nobu had given Iza a third roll he ate the last one. Iza took their hand that had the fish oil, bringing it to his mouth to suck and lick at the digits. Nobu let it happen, feeling a heat run to his groin that he tried to ignore. There was nothing inherently sexual about what Iza was doing, simply grooming off the oils to savor the taste of fish, but the way they were doing it seemed more sexual that Iza had probably meant for it to be. He listened to them purr as they licked and sucked until Iza let go of his hand, removing the fingers from his mouth and turned over to rest on their stomach.

“I should get more sushi.” Iza pouts, satisfied, yet wanting more of the taste.

Nobu put a hand on their head to pet them. “You could, I’m still hungry but I’ll live, maybe make something when I get back.” The wolf mused petting and lightly tugging their ear in a sensual motion, listening to Iza purr.

Something in the feline made him not want to leave Nobu and go to work. He wanted to stay and simply be with him but as he had said before, work was inevitable. Iza supposed he himself couldn’t get too sad about it besides it was possible to see him anytime he wanted in truth. Most of the time he was researching and gathering information. The feline sat up and Nobu put his hand on their cheek. Iza leaned forward to press a kiss onto their lips. He pulled away, rubbing his cheekbone against their face, placing his scent on them. “Next time you come here, I should have more food for you to eat. Sorry, there wasn’t much.”

“No, it’s okay. I get it since you’re always on the move and all. It’s sort of the same for me but I worked something out I guess.” Nobu said, returning the affectionate gesture. Internally he pouted when Iza pulled away and got off of the couch to look at his phone.

“Well, seems you’re more organized than me.” Iza laughed, leaning down to press another kiss to Nobu’s lips. Nobu put the hand that caressed their cheek on the back of their neck, wanting for the kiss to last longer than a few seconds. Savoring the feeling of their lips, and the feel of their skin.

It had almost turned into a heated kiss, filled with need and desire but Iza had pulled away when he took Nobu’s hand from the back of his neck. The feline pressed a few kisses onto their knuckles before he kissed the back of their hand.

Nobu could read and feel that Iza didn’t want to go, but his duties as a reliable source of information had been calling him. In the metaphorical and literal sense. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Iza apologized and Nobu shook his head, bringing the hand that had been kissed to their cheekbone, caressing the skin there.

“Just be safe. If you get in trouble I’ll be there no matter what.” Nobu promised and seeing the genuine smile on Iza’s face made his heart swell.

They both knew they were going to be apart for a whole day. It wasn’t that huge of a deal, but perhaps a day felt far too long; though, if looked at, they had been apart for weeks, almost a month due to circumstances. Of course, saying good-bye now would be difficult and a reluctant process. The desire to be together and stay together was much stronger than responsibilities and worrying about anything that wasn’t the other.

Perhaps this was true love. A deeper meaning was to be desired of unconditional love, but between them, there was nothing sinister aside from the desire to tear each other’s clothing off. A purity of simple togetherness was between them.

Iza gave a soft sigh, letting go of Nobu’s hand. “I know, if you’re in trouble I’ll make sure that nothing bad happens to you. The last thing I’d want is to be more of an empty void than I already am.” The feline jokes, waving it off as he went to the door.

Nobu stood up when Iza walked and waved off his joke. “Take care of yourself love, see you tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. Whenever you come back.” He followed them to the door and when Iza turned back he pressed a kiss onto their forehead.

Instantly, Iza gave a trill, his ears turning to the sides in embarrassment. “You are acting like a mom whose kid is going away on a sleepover.” Iza spoke bashfully bringing his hand to his forehead.

“I’m just making sure you know I’d wait for you forever.”

The blush on Iza’s face grew deeper. “You’re stupid.” He said instantly out of heightened feelings which made Nobu laugh. “See you later.” The feline said and left.

Nobu waved him off and when the door had closed, his ears went flat. That meant now he had to get ready to go back to the forest. He wanted to groan, but this was fine. He’d get to see Iza again, besides with their bond they both always had a vague idea of where to find the other. The thought and feel of it was comforting to say the least. Despite the door between them, their bond was as strong as any other bond, perhaps not at the same level as Saya’s or Rook’s, but to Nobu, it was the best one in the world.

The wolf didn’t snoop around the feline’s apartment, he took a shower, got dressed and turned off all of the lights. Nobu was sure next time he saw Iza, they would be at his house. The system they had was strange but seemed to work out. Some time was spent in the city together, then the next time it was spent at Nobu’s. Although, comparing the living conditions, Nobu wondered if he should invest in a large cat tree. Iza had one in the corner of his apartment by his desk, but he wasn’t sure if that was for him.

Cats were confusing and hard to understand, especially since he was a canine but he tried regardless. Perhaps investing in various cat toys would help entice Iza to come to his house more often to keep him mentally stimulated at night time unless he went to the city. Nobu gave a nod to himself, putting on his coat before leaving and locking the door to the feline’s apartment. Investing or even making things for Iza to implement into his home would be beneficial, and perhaps make the feline happier to be in the forest without having to go out and wander around. The last thing Nobu wanted was for Iza to get lost, he didn’t have to listen to anyone telling him to not go any deeper into the forest and knowing Iza, Nobu was sure Iza would do just that out of pure boredom.

Nobu was sure he had the basic grasp of it. The only thing to do was go home and figure out how to craft a cat tree and several other things but he supposed that was the fun of it to ensure that Iza felt comfortable when he wasn’t in the city.

He felt a spike of mischievousness and instantly he knew Iza was up to no good. What Iza was doing, Nobu had no idea but he supposed as long as he was having fun and not getting himself into danger it was fine even if Nobu didn’t fully agree to the idea of the feline hurting innocent people.

This was fine. He would love Iza regardless of what they did.


End file.
